


Beloved

by girlsarewolves



Series: mixes [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Back-up from 8tracks, F/F, Fanmix, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: finding love and comfort in a world of killing.-(a nyssara playlist)
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Series: mixes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721326
Kudos: 5





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 8tracks April 9th, 2016.

**Beloved**

a Nyssara mix // [also on 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/girlsarewolves/beloved)

1\. [Heaven or Hell by Digital Daggers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KkD-X6yoNI)

_I’ve got the same deep wounds as you_  
_My love can double as a weapon too_  
_Say that you trust it and I’ll set it free_  
_Turn it back on me_  
_Turn it back on me_  
_We trade our secrets when it’s safe_  
_Our ammunition when the fever breaks_  
_Show me the side no one else sees_  
_Turn it back on me_  
_Turn it back on me  
  
_

2\. [Cosmic Love (Seven Lions Remix) by Florence And The Machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EIeUlvHAiM)

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_  
_I tried to find the sound_  
_But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_  
_So darkness I became  
  
_

3\. [Ring of Fire by Universal Hall Pass](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSuOEwk_WQs)

_love is a burning thing_  
_and it makes a fiery ring_  
_bound by wild desire_  
_I fell into a ring of fire  
  
_

4\. [The Hunted by Snow Ghosts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxay1y0Blv4)

_It's not so wise, you know I've won, you know I've won_  
_And you'll smile, on your knees_  
_The Hunter becomes... the hunter becomes the hunted  
  
_

5\. [You're Mine (The Chase) by Meiko](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFccWQ2KkwU)

_Every time I think of you_  
_My body, it sends me chills_  
_I do it all for you, love_  
  


6\. [Be with me by VAST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMmkUBJXOBU)

_Be with me_  
_You are the flower in a desert sea_  
_Be with me_  
_Until the time to settle in with me_  
  


7\. [Tigerlily by La Roux](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O09v0uQUHxQ)

_I know you better than this_  
_I could be here when you call_  
_I'll make you top of the list_  
_And in the crash of the dark_  
_I'll be your light in the mist_  
_I can see you burning with desire for a kiss_  
  


8\. [Paradise Circus by Massive Attack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hUkyKBsGtQ)

_Love is like a sin, my love_  
_For the one that feels it the most  
  
_

9\. [Stay by Rihanna Ft. Mikky Ekko](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JF8BRvqGCNs)

_Ooh, the reason I hold on_  
_Ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone_  
_Well, funny you're the broken one_  
_But I'm the only one who needed saving_  
_'Cause when you never see the light_  
_It's hard to know which one of us is caving_  
  


10\. [All The Same by Sick Puppies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cs72v-2zjsg)

_And I have the skill, yeah, I have the will_  
_To breathe you in while I can_  
_However long you stay_  
_Is all that I am  
  
_

11\. [You & I by t.A.T.u](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmlOGXZvh84)

_Give me strength_  
_So I can stand beside you_  
_No truths to confirm_  
_No lies to deny_  
  


12\. [The Lightning Strike (What If This Storm Ends?) by Snow Patrol](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0BDS0-ZwOw)

_What if this storm ends?_  
_And leaves us nothing_  
_Except a memory_  
_A distant echo  
  
_

13\. [Safe From Harm by Massive Attack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKtTmZnVhhI)

_But if you hurt what's mine_  
_I'll sure as hell retaliate_  
_You can free the world, you can free my mind_  
_Just as long as my baby's safe from harm tonight  
  
_

14\. [Thousand Miles by Tove Lo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UpLVRzpW10I)

_Wrapped around your fingers_  
_Let you dive into my low_  
_You remember all my triggers_  
_The physical and stuff_  
_Back and forth forever_  
_Is it how it's gonna be?_  
_Even when we're not together_  
_Will you stay with me?  
  
  
_


End file.
